nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck Liddell
Background Liddell began studying Koei-Kan karate at the age of 12; the tattoo seen on his scalp reads "Koei-Kan". Liddell was a four-year starter on the football team at San Marcos High School. While growing up in Santa Barbara, he often frequented the infamous Del Playa Drive, the middle of the party scene of the college town of Isla Vista, where he often found himself in fights with drunk college students. He also claims to be 3rd generation Irish in his autobiography He became a Division I wrestler at California Polytechnic State University, San Luis Obispo and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Business/Accounting in 1995. He holds an amateur kickboxing record of 20 wins and 2 losses, with 16 of his wins coming by way of knockout. When Liddell started his MMA career, he began to train in Brazilian jiu-jitsu under John Lewis in Las Vegas, Nevada. UFC career Liddell beat Phil Davis in a Light Heavyweight match up at UFC 7 by TKO (Punches), Liddell won his 2nd fight against Phil Davis by KO by UFC 12, Liddle moved to 3-0 with a win over Mauricio Rua by Unanimous decision, Liddell beat Quinton Jackson by KO to win the Light Heavyweight title at UFC 2O, Liddell won at UFC 26 against Jon Jones to retrain the title, Liddell won his next fight at UFC on Non Stop Sport 1 against Rashad Evans by TKO to retain the title, Liddell lost the title in the main event of UFC 37 by TKO to Kevin Randleman, Liddell beat Jones by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Liddell lost to Kevin Randleman for the Light Heavyweight title at UFC on Non Stop Sport 8 main event. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 2 - 0 | Kevin Randleman | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 2.08 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | Light Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 1 - 0 | Jon Jones | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Kevin Randleman | TKO (Punches) | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.06 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Light Heavyweight title |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 0 - 0 | Rashad Evans | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.18 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 0 - 0 | Jon Jones | TKO (Punch) | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.04 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | TKO (Punch) | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.20 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Mauricio Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Phil Davis | Unanimous decision | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.14 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Phil Davis | TKO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.14 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}